


MortisWind

by horus1251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (Comic), Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Harems, Hell is like Westeros, Horror, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merlin and Harry Create the Gods, Monsters, Muggle are evil, Multi, Old religion is the created the Gods and God made the Old Religion, Smut, Time Travel Fix-It, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: The year is 4512 and the Muggles have destroyed with Nukes Harry who learns he really was the master of Death comes up with a plan to go back to the time of Merlin and Make it where Muggles can never become as strong with the aid of Merlin they bring back allies and supplies with the Goals of making Muggles see that Magic is needed with the upgrades from God and his wife can they keep the muggles from destroying the world or will evil of the future come to passOne shot can be used to write you're own version.God has gotten involve now the world is different
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Harem, More - Relationship, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black / OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	MortisWind

Hey, people, I've decided to take a crack at Don't fear a reaper challenge but mine is completely different it won't end with Voldemort Death instead my version starts with the death of Wizards and Earth itself let's begin oh and it doesn't even begin in the same century so really it isn't apart of the Don't fear a reaper challenge. 

4512 AD

Potter Islands 

Inside Potter Castle 

Lord Chamber  
Harry trembles as Magic rushes into him gasping he knew the Muggles unleashed a Nuclear bomb to destroyed a gate of hell not realizing Hell can't be destroyed instead they unleashed every demon from hell. Cursing Harry gets up from his bedchamber moaning in pain as he feels the Magic of the world all of it coming to him since magic is life and I was the only living thing left Magic made him Magic itself and since Merlin never woke up from his sleep and Arthur was killed by the dragon Blade which destroyed must of his soul Magic made me as Arthur Reborn which should have allowed me to complete my destiny but instead Albus Dumbledore decided to play god and it caused the death of life luckily I live as Arthur could only be killed by a dragon blade except without merlin I wasn't immortal so Death seeing it made 3 items once collected by the last Peverell made the being Immortal as well as making him Death's sidekick basically I was tasked with tracking down and making certain the dead stayed dead and killing demons and other hell creatures. Harry grunts as he walks to his vaults that were inside of his private warded island and grab everything from Armor to Weapons in the alphabetical order and since I have every book that was ever made and every line money and books it made myself the smartest being which is how he found Merlin's body and took it and place in statis with the knowledge from every magical book ever made and the magics I finally manage to create a spell to send myself back in time with it I will send my mind and Magic back in time and my body and soul will combine with my 9-year-old self allowing me to fix everything of course with that I must Stop Voldemort and Dumbledore and their followers since they will fight me on this then change the laws and work to take over the magical world as is my destiny which needs me as King of aMagical world with Merlin as my advisor with that it will allow me to repopulate the Magical world and save as many muggles as Possible before the war with Demons begins and hopefully keep Lucifer from blocking heaven and trapping the angels in heaven ... of course this spell will change history somewhat the massive release of magic who knows what will happen sadly the spell that Harry made must be done sighing Harry grabs Merlin's body and starts the first step awaking the Father of Magic the prince of Enchantment a lord of Avalon a lord of Magic Merlin himself. 

Harry goes wide-eyed as he realizes Merlin was supposed to be King of Magic while I was supposed to be King of Muggles but Mordred actions when he stabbed Arthur Dragon Blades destroys a soul of the dead or it can make you reborn Arthur was immortal so instead the Magic of Merlin and Morgana combined to Make me Arthur Reborn fuck with Magic I was made King of Earth thinking about it I knew muggles couldn't be trusted with Complete power that's why demons were so strong I will need to Gain power in Muggle and Magical world I can make the earth strong enough to fight demons. 

Harry stands from his spot and summons food from the kitchen with his elf magic. Sighing he remembers the last 1000 Years which he spent Learning every Type of Magic ever created then he learn Politics, Economics, War tactics, Battle tactics. Creatures histories and Traditions, Muggle Pop culture and History, Muggle Tradition, Crime Investigation, and Crime Organizations, Martial arts, Swordsmanship, Weapon training, History of Muggle and wizarding world, Pureblood Traditions and Culture, and More thanks to that I knew everything that has ever happened and I've made Trillions of new spells and Potions which is how Magic knew to give me the power of the dead including Family Magic now I can use the magic of every magical in that have or will ever exist and now I made a rune to bring Merlin up to speed and giving him the mind of the greatest advisor that will ever exist once released it will be like he never put himself to sleep only difference is we will both work to save the Muggle and Wizard worlds which will sadly be done with war and Politics but by the time we are done the Earth will be how it should be ... 

Harry grabs his dagger and cuts his hand hissing Drops of Blood lands on three rows of Blood with the rest sliding down into the cracks walking around I allow every rune to glow as my most powerful spell combines the two of us in all ways which will allow me to send us both back in time. Gasping I start chanting '' Blóð sálar míns sál bróður míns hjartans bróður míns galdrabróður míns sálar minnar sál kí um líkama minn kí af blóði mínu hjarta mér hinum megin hjarta míns hin megin sál mín með örlög og örlög I Arthur Pendragon sonur Uther og Igraine Pendragon nú Harry Potter húsbóndi dauða og enchantment og Artifice kalla á það sem gerði okkur einn til að vekja Merlin minn Bróðirinn minn VAKI! !!! (Blood of my blood soul of my soul brother of my heart brother of my magic brother of my soul kin of soul kin of my body kin of my blood kin of my heart my other side of my heart other side of my soul by fate and Destiny I Arthur Pendragon son of Uther and Igraine Pendragon now Harry Potter Master of Death and Enchantment and Artifice call upon that which made us one to awaken Merlin my Brother my kin AWAKE!!!) 

BOOM !!!!! 

Harry grunts as he goes through the air gasping he feels something on his head moaning I reach up tsking at the knot and Blood pouring down my face panting I feel myself quickly heal moaning my eyes blurring swallowing I look at the coffin which was melting stunned I watch the coffin Glow brighter and brighter screaming I shut my eyes as the light became too much and I hear a Boom and cracking. 

Merlin Pov 

Roaring I awake eyes glowing gold I sit up panting as my mind gathers itself turning I feel it, Arthur ... wait no by not using my magic to pull the dragon metal away from his heart I allow it to destroy more of his soul now only his Knowledge is left ... No this is not my fault if anything this is on Gaius and my own self-hatred never again will I allow being afraid affect me. 

climbing from the Coffin I feel my magic send itself back into the earth taking a breath I gasp at the state of the earth... Those fucking Mortals I should've never allowed Witch hunters power I should have listened to myself instead I listen to a man afraid of his own shadow and a traitor to boot ... Wait, Gaius, I loved him why... Oh, Harry's mind and mine are mingling meaning I will gain some of his personality ... hmm no Gaius was a traitor but one who wanted to make up but did so badly and he did so by giving horrible advice. 

Merlin's thoughts happened in seconds then he stands in front of Art... no Harry Potter the last other living thing that will ever exist. 

Eyes glowing Gold Merlin whispers '' So you created a time spell ''. 

Harry nods rapidly making Merlin sigh as the spell comes to his mind. 

Merlin smiles as he answers '' Understood but you should no this spell will change everything ''. 

Harry's face reddens nods '' I Know ''. 

Merlin screams '' NO YOU DON'T KNOW ( Harry goes to speak ) Silence but I will explain the world will send our magic out to the world that much magic will make this world an alternate universe then this ''. 

Stunned Harry gulps as Merlin says '' What you should know is that the spell works by using our Magic but we are Magic and Magic exists everywhere as such the spell will send us at least 4-4000 years in the past ''. 

Harry pales '' I don't exist in that time ''. 

Merlin nods and answers '' Right and so the spell will change your DNA think about who is powerful enough for you to be born ''. 

Harry eyes wide '' You and Morgana ''. 

Merlin nods '' Meaning Morgana will birth you thanks to that you will be immortal ... but this spell is the only one that will work so the moment it starts I will be sent back to before Camelot you will be in us until we manage to create you ... ''. 

Harry gulps as he says '' Sadly this is the only spell that will allow us to change history ''. 

Merlin sighs nodding as he says '' Your right about that ( Lamenting ) but Harry this will change more than just earth ''. 

Harry eyes wide '' Magic is everywhere so the spell will change the universe ''. 

Merlin nods as he states '' Only the endless will be left alone ''. 

Harry grunts as he tears up '' Sadly this is the only way it will work ''. 

Merlin nods as he says '' Your right but first we need to check everywhere ''. 

Harry nods pleased '' We will look under every spot ... you do know the spell will affect your Aura and Sexual appetite ''. ( The reason why is that the two are Magic ... I don't mean a creature I mean the Muggles and demons destroyed magic everywhere else but Magic is eternal as long as there is life so the Magic in the world went into them now they are Magic itself which is why I wanted to call them gods ... In fact, when Merlin is born he will be Magic itself since Apollo doesn't create prophecy he only receives and gives out so Merlin will be Magic meaning he completely controls it while Harry isn't death he is just taking and guides the souls as such he is a God and the reason for multiple partners is that their bodies will have so much magic they will be perfection so their bodies will have to increase everything and sex is a way to release some power and give it to those they are taking which is how their women become Immortal there come will make them immortal ... )

Merlin snorts as he answers '' Don't worry do you honestly think I haven't had multiple partners ''. 

Smiling Harry answers '' No I knew you didn't lock yourself to sleep until the 18th century ''. 

Pleased Merlin says '' Your right so let's eat ''.

Harry and Merlin turn to the hallway and start heading in that direction Merlin frowns thinking '' I can't be a servant again ... so what will I be''. Thinking Merlin whispers '' I also need to protect my kin and Kind ... I know what to do ... I will need to accuse nobles so I will need to be Noble born fuck ... I know Hunith and Balinor will still be my mother but with my magic chuckling he knew what he will do Dragonlords is not just a name they are actually Lords Ambrosius are lords of West of Camelot and they rule in Pendragons name when Magic was unlaw Uther gave it to one of his lords I'll just use magic to have Mother and Father kill the ones meant to replace them and I'll use magic to make Uther and the others not remember Balinor's name ... Chuckling I can even get Father to trick Uther into thinking he killed most in the purge instead they will be those loyal to Uther and when the time comes Arthur will have a Kingdom full of loyal subjects including Soccereers. I'll bring Niumeh in of course ... She will have a good laugh. 

Harry walking alongside Merlin thinks for a second '' Merlin ''? 

Merlin's eyebrow raises'' Yes ''. 

Harry thinks for a second '' As the Master .. God whatever of death do you think that I can bring back Sirius and the others to follow ''. 

Eyes wide thinking hmming Merlin slowly nods as he says '' If you are willing to bind them to either of us perhaps ... Yes if it works you may be able to make an immortal spell that will allow us to make them practically immortal ''. 

Grinning Harry says '' Right ( Sighing ) What about Dragon blades ''. 

Merlin sadly hmms as he answers ''Dragonlords are immune to Fire and Magical Weapons as such the Dragon blades have no effect on us ''. 

Stunned Harry whispers '' Then we will truly be immortal ''. 

Shaking his head Merlin answers '' Probably not the new world will create something that will at least be able to put us to sleep ''. 

Harry gulps as he understands '' When we go back Arthur will be alive ''. 

Merlin's throat catches as he says '' Yes but you only gain a part of his soul as such you are more like his grandson then anything ''. 

Understanding Harry says '' Magically I am his grandson ''. 

Merlin nods at that making Harry grin in understand coming up onto the Dining room Harry says '' Might as well get started on bringing back my friends and those I called my family ''. Turning back around Harry turns heading to the library to create a spell that both Binds and return the dead to life. 

Heaven 

God and his seven endless were looking down on earth chuckling Death says '' Look at that my equal is looking to undo me whatever should I do ''. 

Death goes to move when '' ENOUGH LET IT GO ''. 

The endless pale as they look at God gulping Death bows and says '' As you wish Father ... But I will need to act to create an evil ''. 

God smirks as he points to a wall and says '' I want you to create those monsters go on ''. 

Death stares at God's wall of Comics and Books swallowing his 1anger Death nods while God says '' And I can have a little fun ''. Smirking God opens his favorite movie cases and starts planning to make Ten different series real in this new world gleefully God was happy that his father creates this single world for himself to play in since I am Father's favorite god I get to this entire world to myself and with my power I made realms connected now time to unite all of them ''.

Gleefully God's hands start to shine as his divine light started to create. 

His wife / Sister growls in annoyance as she begins her side of the realm. With hands of darkness, she starts to summon her children in order to Manipulate their Biology and Abilities and finally Personality turning them into something new. 

The Endless all look at their mother stunned at the changes their mother was made to their younger siblings suddenly they feel it their mother was doing something to them wha... 

The Darkness smiles as she starts with her stepchildren with a huge grin she starts removing power from them giving them to their rightful owners instead of her husband who bound creation to their whims with glee the darkness slowly gives power to her favorite son her Lightbringer ... of course Lucifer is also God's favorite but that is because unlike her other children this one has the best of both her parents.

Humming to herself she connects 3 different endless to her son making him more than just the angel of Light and Punishment and Music with it he was also the angel of Desire, Truth, Death, and Sin blinking she looks at her favorite poster of the show Lucifer and grins as she  
changes his personality to combine that show with Supernatural season 2-5 Gabriel and Voldemort making it where he will no longer be as weak and whiny 

God hums as he starts working when he feels his wife messing around sighing he thinks and slowly watches as she may be able to make them happy something sadly he couldn't do. 

Turning back to his workshop he slowly opens his book on Greek gods grinning he knew what to do freezing time of Earth he grabbed Harry and Merlin from the earth with a wide grin God slowly brought back the essences of the faded gods ( The Greek, Roman, Celtic, Egyptian, and Norse gods were once real ) Slowly God sent the essences of every death and Soul God to Harry than he reached into hell and expanded it infinitely and made it so Hell will now work as the afterlife each of the gods afterlife would be ruled by a god who will rule that section each of them would have its own rules but all of them would be connected to Lucifer as the King of Hell. God then works to create realms for each of the gods and their monsters and recreated the world tree and placing spots that beasts can enter from other worlds. 

God then made it so Harry would seek out the worthy to take up the mantles of Death Gods chuckling God summons the soul of Sirius Black grinning God sent the essence of Loki into Sirius turning him into Loki God of Mischief and Chaos.

God fiddles with Harry for a second making so he must test someone before you were made a God. 

God sighs as he thinks for a second Summoning the souls of James and Lily Potter God fidgeting as he thinks rather he would make them a God sighing God says '' You Better be Grateful kid and you will owe me 2''. Sighing God sent the Essence of Hecate into Lily while the Essences of Hermes was given to James connecting the two souls to Harry God knew when Harry brings back Sirius James and Lily will tag along with Sirius which will allow the two to be born in that time. 

With a Grin he turned to Merlin and gave the large task of bringing the gods back to full power and full. 

With a grin, God sends them back and restarts time. 

Laughing God continues his quest of fun. 

Earth 4530

Potter Island  
Potter Castle on the island  
Library  
sitting at a desk Harry screams '' Eureka I did it ''. As he calculates the equation needed to make the spell that would send him back in time whooping in excitement Harry slowly stands from the large desk that was clutter with books and parchment all over the desk. 

Harry lifts the huge book that holds the single spell which needs an enormous amount of power to even begin which luckily they have plus the spell which can bring back the dead would allow those brought back to have an increase Mind and Magic capabilities thinking he knew something inside of himself was different but what it is was unknown shaking himself out of his thoughts Harry slowly stands from the desk and starts walking out of the library walking on. 

Walking into the hallway he looks around his castle which was one of thousand locations on this earth that was free of Radiation thanks to his and the Potter family magic which was in wards. 

Taking a huge breath Harry starts to walk to the Dining table for the first time in years with Merlin gone and being all alone I just made dinner and took it to the library to work I spent the last 18 years getting a 4 hour sleep then going to the library creating the most powerful spell that will ever exist a spell that can undo death. 

Harry stumbles looking at a mirror disgusted he was as fat as Vernon no that won't do I will work it all off. 

Harry continues eating a big meal and gets a ten-hour sleep for tomorrow Harry will run the island and swim to the next island next to them every day this will happen until every pound he obtained is lost and his muscles return. 

4532 

Harry pants it took two years but his muscles returned and he was able to regain his training now it is time to bring back his 20 followers and then the long task of searching the world can begin after teaching them the world and everything else at it probably won't be until 4700 that we can go back in time.

Germany, Berlin 

4513  
Merlin trembles as he looks at the damage at yet another human atrocity pale he focuses and whispers '' Přestavět z řízku ( Rebuild from ruins )Eyes flashing gold Merlin spends his magic rebuilding every building stone and bookshelf with a please smile he clears the air with the magic in the air then transforms all the buildings into Stone and Wood then sends it to a pocket world he was connected to so that they didn't need to cut down so much taking everything from the world he gathers gold, Metal, Precious metals, and Jewels and every Painting.

As he travels the world Merlin whispers '' I swear I shall never let this happened again and since Humans did this and they must exist I will make certain that only the worthy will have power those not will be disposed or made servants of us the powerful I will make certain obey our laws, of course, humans will rebel if they didn't have freedom so I will create many laws that must be followed ''. 

With that Promise, Merlin traveled the former muggle world gathering everything continuing he traveled the wizarding world and learned that he couldn't enter the homes of those with wards without destroying what was inside with a sigh he whispers '' I'll let Harry know when I return ''. 

Continuing on Merlin took everything in the ground with him thinking '' No as much as I love Arthur I will not make the mistake of making myself live for him no I will do what I should have done Rule the world and unite the world under my banner Arthur will unite the Muggle world and together we will rule everything ... and when the day comes that the line of Pendragon births another uther is the day the line is removed from existences and My line will take over ... Of course, Arthur is immortal and he is my brother so I will have to make certain Arthur understood the danger coming and I will make him hate Uther. 

Merlin trembles in rage thinking ''it is the only way to make certain I can make certain humans won't make Nuclear weapons ''. 

Growling Merlin knew what to do make Humans focuses  
monsters who feed on Nuclear energy making it where they won't even think of creating a nuke and I'll have to introduce Brickhouses hmm might as well create a magical version of indoor Plumbing and Electricity. 

Thinking farther he knew his Essences were changed and that a purpose was added to it with excitement he knew certain beasts crossover in legends so with that in mind he plans the addition of monsters dedicated to the gods, rather than the old religion thinking he knew what to do ...monsters that are connected to the gods can only be killed by those with Divine blood using celestial weapons or weapons enchanted by Merlin himself. 

Ritual Room 

Harry lays out the materials needed for the spell breathing deeply Harry whips out his wand from and points it at the candles '' Incendio ''. Red flames appear in the candles. 

With a grin, he grabs his ritual knife cutting his hand he gets up and allows seven drops to fall into the flames, Healing his hand he does it nineteen more times each time the flames brighten. With a please grin he grabs Thyone and tosses all them into the flames causing the flames to turn Blue as the magic in my blood that was in the flames activate and absorbed the herb. Turning back he grabs Phoenix ash and tosses them into the flames causing the flames to turn Red again continuing he grabs the tail feathers of Fawkes now lives on his island and tosses them in turning the flames Black singling a dark spell continuing he grabs the bones of a Foal Thestral and tosses it in turning the flames grey then tossing it White oak the flames turn a sliver hue finally he throws in Troll skin. 

BOOM!!!!!

The Flames turn to White and thunder hits the room 

Eyes glowing Gold Harry summons the deathly hallows and chants '' Πνεύματα των νεκρών σας καλώ από το δέρμα ενός τρολ δίνω μια μορφή. Από το φτερό ενός Phoneix σας δίνω Όργανα με τις στάχτες ενός Phoniex σας δίνω οστά με οστά ενός Thestral σας δεσμεύω σε αυτό το σώμα με το Herb Thyone σας δίνω μια εποχή με το ξύλο της Λευκής Βελανιδιάς μοιράζομαι αθάνατη μου και με το αίμα μου προσφέρω να σας δώσει Μαγεία και τη ζωή από τη δύναμη ως Θεός του θανάτου και της πρήστης και γοητεία σας Καλώ ''. 

With a sonic boom, the veil opens and twenty souls appear each move into the flames as bodies reform around them. 

Harry watches as Organs and Bones snap into place suddenly skin regrows and blood appears in their bodies. 

Harry watches wide-eyed as their bodies literally regrow. Slowly grinning Harry feels Bonds forming With himself to each of them as their souls retain their Magic and he feels his Blood instead share his power with them. 

Gasping all Twenty sit up 

Sirius '' It worked ''. 

Harry wide-eyed '' Wait you mean you watched what happened ''. 

Ginny smiles a little '' More than that Harry when we learn that you were working to bring us back we study on what was needed to go back ''. 

Grinning Harry says '' So I don't need to teach you ''. 

George '' No You...

Fred '' Don't We ..''.

George '' Each picked a subject and Learn it.. ''.

Remus '' Then we ..''. 

Harry screams '' STOP I get it you each taught each other what you learn ''. 

Ron groans '' You think this is bad in Heaven they pissed off Michael ''. 

Harry Smiles at that and says '' Since you have already learned can you travel the world and aid Merlin in searching ''. 

Nodding knowing the time travel spell only has until 4604 before they aren't able to go as far back as they need to each of them seriously nod and disappear 

Dobby staying behind says '' Great MASTER HARRY POTTER ''.

Harry chuckles forgetting how Dobby was asked'' Yes Dobby ''. 

Dobby '' THERE IS STILL A FEW GOBLIN AND ELF CLANS LEFT CAN WE'S GETS THEM ''. 

Stunned at that Harry nods '' Yes in fact have Ron and Nevile help you with that go ''. 

Smiling wide Dobby pops away to fulfill Harry's orders. 

Harry once the others have gone pants as his glamour leaves him and he was racked with pain as he was at an all-time low in his magic and life energy panting he walks out to the already made food and ravished the meal 

Burping he drains his Soda Shakily standing he writes down a note for his elves and heads up to his room and falls asleep. 

3 Months Later 

Harry eating his dinner burps as he looks at the others pausing he asks '' So you decide to gather everything in the world ''. 

Grinning Merlin nods as he says '' Yes ''. 

Frowning a second Harry asks '' Why ''. 

Merlin answers '' Trust me ''. 

Blinking Harry sighs as he says '' So are we ready ''. 

Everyone nods causing a smile to appear on Harry's face '' Excellent now everyone to the Ritual room''. 

Standing each of them silently walk to the Ritual room as each of them prepare to either take their past self soul or be born quietly they each open the door and walk in all them grab a knife and the ritual begins.


End file.
